Un demonio único
by AsNaye
Summary: Un beso único, tan puro, tan profundo, tan apretado, tan suyo; que contaba cuánto se habían estado esperando, cuánto miedo sintieron por perderse, cuánto estaban dispuestos a dar por el otro y cuánto se prometían, sin palabras, que nunca más iban a estar solos. Sí, lo quería a él y a nadie más que a él; justamente, por ser tan distinto al resto del mundo – un demonio único…


Había sido un día agitado para los Mugiwara, como si no hubiese sido suficiente con la terrible batalla en Ennies Lobby para rescatar a su querida nakama Robin - _de ella misma_ (pensó alguien)-, que cuando se dispusieron a descansar en la isla Watter 7, tuvo que acudir la marina devolviendo el agitado ritmo que estaban llevando esos últimos días.

Llevándose consigo un nuevo barco, el Thousand Sunny, y un nuevo nakama quién lo construyó, Cutty Flam Franky, escaparon al mar con vientos de cambio; podían sentir en ellos que estaba comenzando una nueva etapa llena de sueños y esperanza.

Aunque si le hubiesen preguntado a cualquiera, luego de haber derrotado y burlado la organización inteligente del CP9 y su líder Spandam, destruido el pasaje a Marienford, escapado de los juzgados de Ennies Lobby y enfrentándose con todo descaro al Sekai Sefu e incluso habiendo visto ya los carteles con sus recompensas… nadie, pero absolutamente NADIE hubiese visto signo de esperanza alguno en el futuro que les depararía. Pero ellos eran así, distintos al resto, kamikazes soñadores y sobretodo, amigos infalibles. Es por eso que ella los quería tanto.

_Sobre todo a uno en especial…_- justamente, por ser tan distinto al resto del mundo – _un demonio único…_

No necesitaba cerrar sus ojos para recordar a viva piel la expresión de ira demoníaca cuando se reencontraron por primera vez desde su huída, allá en las terrazas del juzgado de Enies Lobby, dónde hicieron la declaración de guerra al Sekai Sefu en orden de recuperarla sin dudarlo un segundo, ninguno de ellos. Y era ésa cara lo que le recordó que no estaba del todo bien la situación entre ellos dos.

Ella los había abandonado para salvarlos, y eso era traición para él.

Lo que tanto quería evitar, tanto sospechaba y temía, pasó. No podía entender cómo no confió en ellos, en su fuerza, y prefirió sacrificar su vida como si no valiese nada! Despreciando cuánto la querían, _despreciando cuanto él la quería.…baka._ No era momento para pensar en ésas cosas, o al menos no lo haría ahora. El peliverde estaba demasiado cansado para discernir algo, y más siendo algo tan complejo como los sentimientos, cosa que poco le interesaba darles demasiadas vueltas, lo cuál sumó a la decisión de ignorar la voz de su cabeza. _Y una buena botella de ron no vendría nada mal a la causa_.

Como era de esperarse, el senchou (capitán) había dado la orden de dar una buena fiesta para celebrar la reunión de todos sus nakamas, – no tan - viejos y nuevos, el nuevo barco y las nuevas recompensas. Esto último no entusiasmaba mucho a Chopper, Nami o Usopp como para festejarlo, pero ya dada la orden, quién podría negarse. Más con semejante atardecer, que prometía una noche cálida y despejada, con el mar sumamente tranquilo, ya lejos del peligro... ¡y con un gran banquete! Infaltable para Luffy. La velada iba a ser perfecta.

Pasaron el resto del atardecer entre recorridos por las enormes y maravillosas instalaciones del Sunny, y preparativos, hasta que finalmente se escuchó el llamado de su senchou indicándoles a todos que ya era hora de la fiesta, y de comer por supuesto.

Zoro siguió en la bañadera, si bien tenía ganas de tomar algo fuerte, no se iba a apurar por ello. Estaba tan cómodo sumergido en el agua que podría haberse quedado dormido, si es que no lo hizo ya. Pero unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron volver, o despertar...no importa. }

Del otro lado una dulce vocecita lo llamó:

- Oi, Zoro! Vamos que ya va a empezar la fiesta!

- Hai, hai Chopper, ya escuché... vayan yendo - contestó con desgano.

- Eh! ¿No vendrás con nosotros?

- Iré luego…

- ¿Estás seguro?¿No quieres que te esperemos?-

- No, esta bien…vayan nomás… – contestó con menos paciencia

- Peroo ¿Y si te pierdes? El Sunny es muy grande y no lo cono-

- ¿CÓMO ME VOY A PERDER BAKA!?

- Aaah! Gomenasaiii...- Se escuchó alejarse la voz del asustado Chopper por el pasillo.

Había sido un poco duro con Chopper, después de todo tenía razón, ya había probado varias veces que su sentido de la orientación era de pésimo a nulo –_hey, de qué lado estás!?_. Se sintió un poco mal al respecto, pero sabía que finalmente el pequeño lo superaría.

Se secó y vistió una camisa negra arremangada, a la cuál le dejó unos botones desabrochados mostrando un poco el pecho, por debajo su haramaki dónde coloco las tres katanas lamentando que una de éstas ya no pueda ser usada tras la pelea con el marine "oxidador". Era raro que varíe su forma de vestir pero ya había hecho el suficiente ridículo hoy por la mañana vistiendo la diminuta remera de "Moomy" que le dieron los niños huérfanos, y justo en frente de la misma Robin. _Tendría que haberme ido con Usopp cuando lo vi..._Por lo tanto vestirse bien una vez no le haría daño.

Abrió la puerta, bajó la escalera y comenzó a caminar por el obscuro pasillo, apenas iluminado por el reflejo de la luna que atravezaba por el agua de la pecera, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- Es por este otro lado Kenshi-san – Quién podría ser sino que la susodicha.

- Se...gracias…- se limitó a decir mientras se volvió hacia la voz de la onna que se encontraba parada en la dirección que debía tomar, como si lo hubiese estado esperando… _a mi?..no puede ser…..o si?_

Ella llevaba puesto un vestido corto, o más bien una camisa larga de un marrón claro estilo militar, con mangas cortas y abotonada al frente, dejando un escote muy generoso. De bajo sólo unas medias de lycra obscuras que entornaban bien sus piernas, combinadas con unas botas acordonadas negras de taco alto muy_ sexys_... y nada más que eso, o eso era lo que quería aparentar.

Lo esperó parada, hasta que la alcanzo y lo siguió a su lado. Esto puso un poco tenso al kenshin, y ella pudo notarlo. Es que él sabía que su compañía no le traía nada bueno, y no era porque desconfíe de ella, no luego de semejante declaración, aunque aún estaba receloso por lo acontecido; sino que si ella estaba ahí con él, era indicio de que algo estaba tramando. No sabía el porqué, pero a ella le gustaba jugar con él. Tal vez eran pequeños gestos pero ella siempre lo ponía en situaciones comprometidas o lo hacía decir o actuar de formas que presentía que ella ya tenía calculadas, y eso no le gustaba. _Aunque_ _tal vez había cambiado luego de Enies Lobby _…

Sin darse cuenta estaba mirándola de reojo, y notó como uno de los botones de su escote se abrió y como se dispuso a abrocharlo nuevamente.

- ¿Te gusta la vista Kenshi-san?- Le dijo sin levantar la mirada, tratando de relajar el ambiente y confirmando que la hipótesis de Zoro era errónea.

- tsk…-Chasqueo su lengua.

No había cambiado nada. No sólo seguía jugando con él, sino que lo seguía llamando "Kenshi-san"! Después de todo lo que pasó, después de que ya había empezado a llamarlos a todos por su nombre ¿A él lo seguía tratando igual? Como un puesto en la tripulación, y no como su nakama. ¿Por qué siempre fue diferente con él? ¿Por qué lo trata distinto al resto? _¿Acaso es otro de sus estúpidos juegos?_

- ¿Hay algo que te está molestando, Kenshi-san?

- … ¿Porqué lo dices? - Sabía que probablemente era ella misma quién lo molestaba y aunque le doliese, se lo había ganado. Entonces se detuvo.

- Sabes, aún tengo que darte las gracias…

- mmm? – se giró Zoro un paso más adelante, mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

- Por haberme salvado del CP9… ¡Arigatou gozaimasu Kenshi-san!– Pronunció entre una hermosa y típica sonrisa suya.

- No tienes porqué agradecerme…- la tensión seguía.

- … ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarlo?- le preguntó inesperadamente de manera un "poco" lasciva.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer…- dijo cerrando los ojos y girándose hacia dónde iban –…nunca más.

Cualquier otro hombre hubiese al menos intentado aprovechar una oferta similar, pero no es algo que haya esperado de él, para su satisfacción él era distinto al resto.

Río levemente - Es fácil decirlo…-

-….-

- …Podrían simplemente haberme dejado ir – continuó – realmente no tenían porqué hacerlo…

Éstas últimas palabras despertaron una mirada asesina en Zoro quién se abalanzó frente a Robin, tomándola de sorpresa.

- ¿¡Que "no teníamos porqué" hacerlo?! ¡¿No aprendiste nada de todo lo que pasó?! – Zoro comenzó a elevar la voz de una forma imponente. Pero ella mantuvo la calma.

- Lo lamento, pero es la verdad… muchos ya lo han hecho Kenshi-san…- le sonrió tan pasiva y sobria que se vió muy evidente su antifaz. _Otra vez con eso de Kenshi-san. _Eso sólo empeoró las cosas para Zoro.

- ¡¿Y qué importa lo que hicieron esos "muchos"?! Nosotros no somos ésos "muchos", nosotros somos NAKAMA. Estamos todos para TODOS.- Levantó aún más la voz acorralándola contra la pared – ¡No puedes ir a sacrificar tu vida por la nuestra por voluntad propia! ¡Eso es egoísta!

- …egoísta?... Yo sé muy bien que no son como ésos "muchos", y estoy segura de que son mis nakamas…es por eso que preferí dar mi vida por ustedes…y lo lamento kenshi-san, pero lo haría nuevamente si es necesario.

- ¡NO! – gritó como una fiera, empujándola contra la pared sosteniéndola de los hombros, como si fuera su presa. Robin enmudeció en un grito ahogado del terror ante la mirada demoníaca de Zoro. – Nunca, JAMÁS vas a volver a hacer una cosa así! ¡No voy a permitir que desperdicies tu vida! ¡¿Por qué te menosprecias así?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para todos?! – de a poco intentó calmarse al ver al cara de pánico con la que lo miraba Robin.-...Eso es menospreciarnos también. – sentenció.

- … ahora entiendo... realmente...lo siento kenshi-san...- Y eso colmó el vaso ya colmado.

- ¡Y YA BASTA DE DECIRME KENSHI-SAN!

- Creí que ya no confiarías en mi como para llamarte por tu nombre…

- Tú eres la que no confía en mi.-

Sus labios se curvaron en una de ésas hermosas sonrisas sinceras, que lo hechizaban. Aunque más que hechizado ahora estaba confundido. Pero que el peliverde le haya dejado en claro con ésas duras palabras que la iba a proteger, a Robin le parecía motivo más que suficiente para sonreír.

- Arigatou…Zoro –

Jamás se hubiese imaginado que su nombre sonase tan bien en aquellos labios, que en un parpadeo, estuvieron sobre los suyos. No pudo pensar siquiera en lo que estaba pasando, sus cuerpos no le dieron el tiempo suficiente.

El beso iniciado por Robin fue tan suave y cálido que podría describirse mucho mejor como un tibio abrazo de los pétalos de una rosa más que un beso. Su aroma, sus movimientos, su presencia, _toda_ _tan sensual_ como la sofisticada mujer que era. Fué tan bello como efímero, ya que eso mismo llevó a Zoro a corresponderle impulsivo y profundo, apretándola contra él de forma tan apasionada como el hombre que era.

No podrían decir con sinceridad cuánto habían esperado éste momento, y talvez nunca lo harían, pero no era necesario. La sed con la que consumieron los labios del otro era prueba suficiente de las ansias acumuladas que tenían. Entonces unos gritos se escucharon acercándose por el extremo del pasillo.

Súbitamente se separaron para intentar ver, o mejor, que no los vieran en la obscuridad; y entonces Zoro se percató de que con tanto sacudón y apretón, la camisa de la morena se había desabrochado más de lo normal, dejando al descubierto su sostén con los buenos pares que llevaba adentro y parte de su torso. _Shimatta!_

- Jajaja omoshire Usopp!

- Cierto, cierto, pero así es como debe actuar un valiente capitán! – posando heroicamente para las alabanzas de Chopper.- Así que dices que Zoro estaba en el baño?

- Sí, dijo que vendría luego, pero ya se ha tardado mucho… ¿Crees que se haya perdido?

- Y es posible con el sentido nulo de la orientación que tiene ése baka…- A Zoro le dio un tic en el ojo.

- Eso sería terrible Usopp! ¡Se perderá toda la fiesta!

- ¡Y la comida! Con Luffy no podemos descuidarnos…¡Yooshh! hay que encontrarlo rápido! ¡Zoooorooooo! – Comenzaron a gritar a medida que se acercaban - ¡Oí! Zorooooo!

- ¿Dokoni Zorooo!?

- Zooooroo

- Zorooooo ..snif snif..- _feromonas?_ sintió el renito.

- Oi Zoooroo-kuuuunnn

- Zorooooo

Rápidamente Zoro tapó la boca de Robin haciéndole un gesto para que guardara silencio, aunque ella no pensaba emitir sonido alguno, y tomándola del brazo, la arrastró consigo. Tenía que encontrar un lugar dónde nadie los vea, dónde nadie pueda entrar…_¡El forte!_

Sin pensarlo demasiado, como nunca hace, subió desde la parte trasera de los balcones, al techo del baño, con ella en brazos; y de ahí saltó de una forma bestial, primero al mástil, y luego al forte. _Como King Kong_ – pensó la divertida Robin.  
Una vez adentro la bajó al suelo gentilmente, y se volvió a la compuerta para ver si alguien los seguía. Por suerte todo había salido bien, y el resto continuó en la fiesta como si nada hubiese pasado, a los que luego se sumaron sus perseguidores.

- Oi Nami! Nami!

- ¿Qué pasa Chopper?

- ¡No encontramos a Zoro! ¡Lo llamamos y no responde! – dijo con preocupación y frustración.

- Jajajaja no te preocupes Chopper, conociendo a semejante baka debe estar durmiendo vaya a saber en qué confín del Sunny, por eso no debe haberte escuchado…no te preocupes, no le va a pasar nada… - contestó despreocupada una ya alegre Nami por los efectos del alcohol.  
Aún así era bastante lógica la suposición. Se miraron con Usopp encogiéndose de hombros y enseguida volvieron a disfrutar de las monerías de Luffy y el espectáculo musical de Franky.

_Lo raro es que tampoco esté Robin por aquí…-_ se dijo la akage -... _¿Es que todavía no pudo decidir qué ponerse? ¿¡A quién quiere sorprender de todas formas!?_

Pero la Sherloc Holmes fué interrumpida por un brazo que se enroscó en su cintura y la arrastró por la cubierta del Sunny hasta chocarse con un fórmido pecho de goma...

- ¡Ven Nami!¡Baila conmigo!

- ¡NI LOCA HARÉ TUS BAILESITOS TONTOS! Vé a buscar otro...

- Pero Franky dijo que ésta canción se baila de a dos y Sanji no quiere bailar conmigo

- QUE MI CUERPO ARDA EN EL INFIERNO ANTES DE BAILAR CONTIGO IDIOTA!

- Pues que pena - Sentenció la fría akage. Su carita de cachorro mojado _no_ iba a funcionar _esta vez..._

- ¡Oneeeegaiiiii Naaamiiii! - Suplicó Luffy todo desilusionado.

- ¡Jamás! Una delicada criatura como Nami-swam~ merece deslizarse en los brazos de un varonil príncipe con sentido de la música, como yo~, y no un kuso bakayaru como tu! Ven conmigo Nami-swam~ y vuélvete mi princesa bajo la luz de ésta luna que será testigo-.

- Olvídalo.

- NANIII?!...- Sanji podía sentir cómo perdía el color de su rostro al ver como Nami tomaba de las manos a Luffy en posición de baile, negándose a su invitación.

- Mejor un bakayaru que un hentai- Y eso último terminó de fulminarlo dejándolo tirado en el piso. Sabía que le iba a ser más difícil soportar a esos dos rogándole toda la noche que aceptar ahora. Además, un bailecito no le hace mal a nadie... bueno, si no se cuenta a Sanji, claro.

- ...Eres tan cruel como hermosa Nami-swan~

_Ja! Ya está. Ahora podemos relajarnos_…  
Aliviado, el prófugo cerró la compuerta y se giró para encontrarse con una Robin semidesnuda, a solas, en un forte que parecía más una habitación, dónde nadie más puede verlos ni oírlos...una situación bastante comprometida.

_¡KUSOOO! ¿Para qué la trajiste acá contigo baka!? La hubieses dejado en su habitación y ya! Ahora va a malinterpretar todo!_

Las pequeñas risas de Robin le evidenciaron que no había, precisamente, ocultado sus pensamientos. Aunque no los haya dicho en voz alta, su cara roja lo decía todo.

-Oi! ¿De qué te ríes!?

- Lo siento – sonrío tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado. Recuperando la compostura, Zoro recordó el verdadero fin de su huída, y era que no podían ver a Robin así, y menos con él.

- Aquí nadie va a verte, así que puedes abrocharte la camisa tranquila e irte…-dijo dándole la espalda nuevamente, para darle un poco de privacidad a Robin.

-¿Seguro? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- Eh? – exclamó confuso. ¿Qué le estaba preguntando? Claro que quería que se vaya, _para terminar con este maldito royo de una vez! Aunque no te molestaría que se quede tampoco_… pero lo mejor y lo más lógico era que ella se vista y se fuera cuanto antes; al menos para él.-...Lo que yo quiera no importa.

- ¿En serio crees que no me importa? – Contestó la morena mucho más cerca de lo que él esperaba escucharla. Suspiró con un poco de impaciencia y resignación. ¿Por qué tenía que retrucar con preguntas? _¿Por qué no simplemente contestaba sí o no y punto? Siempre tan misteriosa_…

-…Mira Robin, lo que pasó allá abajo fue un arrebato. No quisiera que hagamos algo para luego arrepentirnos sólo por estar confundidos…- Una respuesta muy madura, como era de esperar de él.

- ¿Estas confundido? – _Shimatta! Otra vez_!

- ¡Puedes parar con esos jueguitos de una vez!? ¡Te estoy hablando en serio!- contestó exacerbado.

- Yo también hablo en serio Zoro, yo no estoy confundida…

¿Qué quería decir eso? _¿Es… una declaración?_  
Zoro sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Aunque era una declaración bastante ambigua… _¿Podría ser?_ Jamás se había imaginado ser merecedor de una mujer como ella…Ni tampoco podría imaginársela a ella declarándose de otra forma, léase una más convencional.

Ella era diferente al resto, no era de las que se expondrían por cosas tan triviales, como el amor; de hecho ella nunca se exponía ante los demás. Siempre misteriosa, reservada, protegiéndose del resto por motivos más que válidos después de haber oído su historia hace a penas unos días atrás. Ella se expuso en su totalidad, por primera vez, ante ellos, sus nakamas... ¿_Y ahora ante él? ¿Realmente ella lo quería a __**él**__?_

Sí, lo quería a **él** y a nadie más que a él. Y le pedía a la vida, si era lo suficiente benévola para darle una alegría más, aparte de sus tomodachi; era que ése hombre tan único la acompañase hasta el final de ésta. Ella no lo quería a él, lo amaba a él.

- Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Zoro? – le preguntó ya de frente a él, casi en un suave y sensual susurro, como dedicado sólo para ellos dos. Aunque nadie más pudiese oírlos. La tersura de esas palabras y su nombre en ellas le erizó la piel al peliverde, que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos y ahora en los profundos ojos de Robin.

-…sí…-

-…Sí...que estás confundido?

- eh!? No! Digo… quiero decir…- tomo aire -… me fue muy difícil reconocerlo, pero lo fue… porque jamás lo dudé…

- Menos mal…- susurró entre una pequeña risa de alivio.

Una lluvia de pétalos lo empujó hacia sus labios para darse el beso que confirmaría lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Un beso único, tan puro, tan profundo, tan apretado, tan suyo; que contaba cuánto se habían estado esperando, cuánto miedo sintieron por perderse, cuánto estaban dispuestos a dar por el otro y cuánto se prometían, sin palabras, que nunca más iban a estar solos.

Saboreaban los labios del otro como si fuese la última gota de agua de sus vidas, acariciándolos con la punta de sus lenguas, encontrándose ambas un poco para luego invitarse a la propia boca, dónde se entrelazaban y despedían para luego volver con imperiosa necesidad. Más que una gota de agua, pensó Robin, eran una gota de vino, _deliciosamente embriagadores._

Entonces el romance se hizo un poco a un lado ante la inminente presencia del deseo. Los labios se abrían cada vez más, para llegar cada vez más profundo, para sentir el sabor del otro mejor, enredándose, bebiéndose, mordiéndose, embriagándose cada vez más.

Las manos de Robin acariciaban la cara del kenshin, recorriendo desde la sien hasta la barbilla; mientras que la otra se enredaba en sus cabellos y descendía a la nuca para volver a meterse en ellos, mimándolo como el más preciado tesoro. Y sí que lo era.  
El otro par de manos, más toscas pero igual de cálidas, se pasaban de un lado al otro por la espalda de Robin, apretándola, si fuese posible, más contra él. Subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración agitada y entrecortada, buscando sus hombros, su cabello, su torso, su cintura… y talvez algo más; pero el kenshin-san_, mejor dicho, Zoro_ era todo un caballero, y no iba a hacer nada sin su consentimiento.

Entonces separó un poco su rostro, lo suficiente para poder tomar aire pero manteniéndose cerca del peliverde para no perderse nada, y dos brazos Fleur tomaron sus manos y las hicieron descender hasta donde su espalda deja de llamarse espalda. Atónito la miraba fijamente mientras realizaba éste acto, no sabiendo en cuál de sus dos hermosos y profundos ojos se perdía más, hasta que sintió las firmes nalgas de la morena llenando sus palmas. La lujuría, presente desde el inicio, destelló en sus ojos no pudiendo esconderse más y entonces decidió cerrarlos, ya que era mejor perderse nuevamente en los deliciosos labios de su compañera_, no, de su onna_.

Agradeció el acto de Robin acariciando, apretando y masajeando ésa manzana tan deseada, pero sus manos hambrientas necesitaban más. Bajó una por el muslo levantándole la pierna para así recorrerlo mejor, tanto por los lados como por abajo, lo que hizo encajar sus pelvis de una forma más…_cómoda_.

Robin podía sentir como Zoro estaba en todo su esplendor, con una firmeza tal que daba a entender que no se había originado por éste reciente beso, precisamente. De hecho, le sorprendió que no haya roto la cremallera viendo que probablemente haya estado así desde antes… _¿Cuánto antes?_

Pero esta vez le fue imposible deducir y llegar a una conclusión como siempre suele hacer; el contacto de éstas zonas tan erógenas ya le dificultaba seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero cuando sintió como la embistió sosteniéndola de las caderas para lograr aún más presión, la mente se le puso en blanco.  
No pudo evitar dar un gemido cuando el impulso liberó una descarga de electricidad por toda su espina, haciéndola arquearse, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de aire. Entonces relució el generoso escote moreno allí en un primerísimo primer plano para Zoro, y agradeció a lo que sea que se le haya cruzado por la cabeza a Robin, para que no se haya abrochado la camisa. _Probablemente haya sido esto mismo…no te parece? fufufufu_

La tenía servida y no pensaba desaprovecharla, así que se hundió en ése escote, besando todo lo que tuvo a su alcance y descubrió que su piel era igual de exquisita que sus labios, tersa y perfumada, lo cuál lo llevo a dar una nueva embestida instintivamente, como una fiera, que estaba a punto de perder el control.

Robin podía sentir los dedos del kenshin clavarse en sus nalgas, y su lengua rodar desde la clavícula hasta la unión de sus senos, y por encima de lo que el sostén no podía tapar; entonces decidió que estaba haciendo mucho calor para su ropa, y con ayuda de unos brazos extra fue desabrochando las camisas, suya y ajena.  
A medida que la prenda negra fue develando el torso del peliverde, comenzó a acariciarlo sigueindo el apso de la tela, grabando en sus manos cada surco de ese trabajado cuerpo que bien conocía de haberlo inspeccionado tantas veces mientras entrenaba delante -_o no-_ de ella. Imitó el recorrido de los besos que recibía con las llemas de sus dedos, mientras que le susurraba los jadeos que le probocaba al oído, reproduciendo la melodía más tortuosa para el kenshin. Cada vez que sentía el aliento tibio sobre su oído, sus músculos enervecían y ella lo sabía.

Entonces las prendas cayeron al suelo, dejando el trasero de Robin al desnudo para el deleite de la mano del kenshin, comprobando así que no llevaba nada más que lo sugerido debajo de ésa camisa. _Un momento…Nada más!?_ Rápidamente se alejó de ella un poco y se encontró con un hermoso panorama. El increíble cuerpo de la morena, delineado con la luz de la luna, parecía de ensueño. Más aún, jamás un mortal podría haber siquiera soñado en ver un cuerpo tan perfecto vistiendo sólo unas botas altas con medias obscuras que llegaban hasta los muslos, sostenidas con un portaligas de encaje negro, que hacía juego con su diminuto conjunto de ropa interior…_Infartante_…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre ella, empujándola hasta la pared con un beso predador; y la alzó de las nalgas para que enredase las piernas en su cuerpo y así encajar mejor. Suerte que habían brazos extra para sacar las katanas y el haramaki a tiempo y evitar que sean un obstáculo; y luego los zapatos y el pantalón del kenshin, _que pronto también serían un obstáculo._

Prácticamente estaban pegados el uno al otro, besándose, acariciándose, contorneándose, disfrutando del casi total contacto de sus pieles, salvo por un par de prendas, en las que entraba el sostén. Ambos sabían que a estas alturas era un estorbo, así que de un manotazo hacia abajo, Zoro se deshizo de él sacando a relucir esos otros dos frutos tan deseados. Los había visto insinuarse en diversos escotes, pasearse con apretadas camisas y bikinis que le habrían sacado el aliento si no fuese por su fuerte disciplina y auto control; realmente entendía como se sentía Sanji frente a la morena. Pero nunca se mostraron tan deliciosos como ahora, desnudos a la luz de la luna, con sus pezones rosáceos, contraídos, como expectantes su mirada, apenas apretados desde abajo por el sostén y la mano del kenshin que subió lentamente contorneándolo, hasta atrapar entre sus dedos uno de esos botones divinos. Robin abrió la boca ahogando un gemido y Zoro decidió que quería escucharlo, entonces comenzó con la acción.

Acariciaba y masajeaba ambos pechos hasta cazar los pezones con sus dedos para apretarlos y retorcerlos, para luego atraparlos con sus labios. Los besaba apasionadamente, presionando y succionando, contorneándolos con la punta de su lengua y mordisqueándolos suavemente; turnándose entre uno y otro, en un circuito indescifrable que la hacía perder la cordura. El calor de su aliento, la humedad de sus labios, el recorrido de su lengua, la descarga producida por sus dientes y el frío que sentía su pezón empapado al ser liberado era increíblemente enviciante.

Sumado a que el peso del cuerpo de Robin aportaba la suficiente presión en sus pelvis para aliviar sus ansias, pero a la vez torturarlos generando más. No sabía si iba a aguantar este ritmo por mucho más antes de llegar a su límite, y de eso él ya se había dado cuenta. No se encontraba mucho más lejos que ella de su propio límite, pero el "entrenamiento" que le dio vistiendo esas diminutas faldas, apretados pantalones y generosos escotes, más su propia disciplina, le daban el poder de aguantar sus necesidades de forma sobrehumana; y la idea de verla terminar antes era más que motivadora para hacerlo.

Con una profunda embestida que la hizo arquearse, se despidió momentáneamente de sus senos, lentamente se liberó de las piernas de la morena y comenzó a bajar con un camino de besos hasta el último fruto escondido. Escondido por una micro tanga hecha de tiritas y un mínimo triangulito de una tela similar a la cuerina, la tela de aquel sensual vestido negro, bien apretado, que había usado estos últimos días. Los recuerdos invadieron su mente, _era una pena que cosas tan terribles estén ligados a algo tan hermoso_, no sabiendo discernir si hablaba del vestido o de la dueña. Pero el verla ahí, después de todo lo que pasaron, tenerla consigo lo hicieron valorar aún más ése momento, él la amaba y quería amarla, y lo mejor es que ella se estaba dejando amar.

Dándole una última vista a esos profundos ojos que se asomaban sobre las protuberancias de su escote, corrió el pequeño pedazo de tela y comió y bebió del fruto más sagrado de la morena, el más exquisito, la verdadera Akuma no mi. Unos labios más rozagantes que los que ya conocía, le ofrecieron un beso suave, cálido, y lo convidaron con un elixir tibio digno de dioses que lo encendió por dentro, convirtiéndolo en un verdadero demonio. Relamía, saboreaba, succionaba y mordisqueaba intentando conseguir más y más elixir y gemidos de la mujer que se retorcía en espasmos, sosteniéndole la cabeza como pidiendo débilmente que se detenga.

Prácticamente estaba sentada en sus hombros, ya que las ondas de electricidad que lograba el kenshin le quitaba las fuerzas para incluso mantenerse en pie. ¿Brazos Fleur para sostenerse? No podía ni pensarlo siquiera una vez, la boca del peliverde era mucho más hábil, _por Dios!_

- ay! Por Dios!

-…mmm….

- …por Dios, basta!

- …no…..

- ah…ay no…. diooooooooossssss!- Una ola de calor y placer llenó cada rincón de su cuerpo, estirándolo más de lo posible, para dar paso lentamente a una de calidez reconfortante.

Una vez más el kenshin había logrado su cometido. Deleitándose con el jugo obtenido, saboreó los restos por la superficie, rozando con la punta de su lengua el clítoris ya extasiado y ella sintió que se derretía. Todo el alivio desapareció con esa acción, y la necesidad urgió más que nunca. Entonces besó nuevamente el punto clave y otra vez la morena se derritió en sus hombros, eso le gustaba, y a ella también, no había dudas, pero necesitaba más. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro suyo.

Con sus propios brazos apartó la cabeza peliverde de ella, bajó sus piernas lentamente y con un leve envión lo invitó a subir, pero él se resistió; el rostro de la morena seguía cargado de lujuria y él quería ver satisfacción, entonces prosiguió. Pero más que satisfacción, lograba intensificar sus ansias, ya no podía aguantar más, lo necesitaba.

- Ya basta…onegai...Zoro…

-…no...-

Entonces lo empujó hacia atrás con una de sus piernas, y varios brazos extra lo atraparon y atracaron al piso. _Nani!?_ Lentamente se acercó y se colocó sobe él, con las piernas a los costados dándole una vista muy privilegiada de todo su cuerpo ya desnudo, salvo por las medias y el portaligas. Zoro estaba confundido, pero mucho más excitado que confundido al ver la actitud dominante de Robin, aparte de su hermoso cuerpo, claro.

- Mira a lo que me haces llegar, Kenshi-san… - Su apodo en ésa voz tan erótica ya no sonaba tan molesto_, para nada_; entonces sintió como le arrancaban el boxer, y una mano le agarraba el miembro erguido y palpitante, tan firme que la idea de un Yontoryu no sonaba tan alocada.

Con una combinación_ perfecta_ de ojos llenos de deseo y una media sonrisa malvada, la vio descender lentamente hasta introducirse la cuarta espada en su interior.  
Gemidos de sagrado alivio se escaparon de la boca de los dos al sentir el contacto entre el pene tan cargado del peliverde y las húmedas paredes del interior de la morena, que sabian a las puertas del mismo cielo; o infierno, porque el calor que emanaban ambos órganos juntos y el delirante placer que causaban sus caderas al moverse tan suavemente, eran la más dulce condena que sólo podría dar una niña, ya mujer, demonio. La conclusión que había sacado anteriormente no era nada errada, la vagina de Robin era su verdadera Akuma no mi.

Forcejeó con los brazos de sakuras mientras ella se meneaba lentamente sobre él, deleitando cada movimiento del órgano que palpitaba dentro suyo, y no hablaba del corazón. Sentía que se hacía agua, su boca, su cuerpo brillando de transpiración, y su entrepierna que se lubricaba cada vez más para potenciar los estímulos que estaba logrando. La morena realmente lo estaba disfrutando como nunca en toda su vida, pero lo que más le gustaba era verlo al kenshin pelear con sus brazos, forcejeando, retorciendo su espina y gruñendo a cada movimiento de sus caderas que lo enloquecían cada vez más. Era una como una fiera enjaulada, pero cuando logró liberarse, se transformó en un demonio, el demonio que era.  
Súbitamente la volcó a su lado, intercambiando lugares, y sosteniendo sus caderas la embistió con todas sus fuerzas, profundizando la penetración mucho más de lo que esperaban. La embistió una, y otra y otra vez, fuerte y profundo, se agarró de una de sus nalgas y la palmeó dejándole en claro que el que mandaba era él. Luego subió sus piernas bruscamente y besó y mordisqueó sus pantorrillas antes de flexionarlas sobre el pecho de Robin, obteniendo la plena vista de ésa jugosa akuma entre sus muslos, siendo atravesada por su pene. Entonce sintió como las paredes se contrajeron, apretándolo más, acompañado de una mirada maliciosa que le regaló la morena, y perdió el poco control que tenía. Se tiró sobre ella agarrándola del cuello, mientras que le clavaba sus garras en la nalga, e intensificó el ritmo de las embestidas.

El perfecto roce del glande del peliverde en su punto G, más el choque intermitente de su pelvis en su clítoris, más el apretón que ejercía enorme torso sobre sus rodillas contra sus senos, la leve presión de su mano en su cuello y el dejo de ardor de la nalgada que le había propiciado armaban un cóctel que la llevaba a la locura. Gemía con desesperación en busca de aire porque estaba por explotar. Entre gruidos Zoro metió sus dedos en la boca abierta y húmeda de la morena, y se aferró de allí y de su hombro para propiciar la embestida final que hizo vaciar su frenesí y alcanzar la gloria juntos.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
- grrRRRRRAAAAAAArrrrrr

- Qué fue eso? Zoro?

- Robin-chwan?

- USOOOO! LA HA MATADOOO!- Comenzó a lloriquear y correr Usopp

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ISHAAA! ISHAAAA!-

- ERES TÚ BAKA!

- Ese kuso marimo! Yo lo voy a matar si le hizo algo a mi Robin-chwan!

_No, no sonó a eso…  
_- Luffy! Llévame al forte!.- Ordenó Nami. Entonces el capitán la rodeo nuevamente por la cintura con su brazo, y con el otro alcanzó la compuerta del forte.

- Éstos sí que son súperrrrr chicos.

Atrás los siguió el resto de la tripulación, subiendo las escaleras, y en un santiamén llegaron a la compuerta y Luffy la abrió con su cabeza, aprovechando el impulso.

- BAKA SENCHOU! Se llama a la puerta antes de entrar!

- Pero si estaban en peligro!

- QUE NO ESTABAN EN PELIGRO! Estaban… ¿QUÉ ESTABAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS!? -  
Rápidamente recordó su propósito y se giró hacia la pareja que estaban sentados en los sillones circulares de la sala, pegados a la ventana, actuando normal, salvo que Robin estaba de espaldas a Zoro, exponiéndola semi desnuda, con la camisa desabrochada y bajada hasta la cintura.

- Sólo le pregunté a Zoro si era tan amable de aliviarme, y él accedió.

- ¿Qué QUÉ!? – Exclamó un Sanji que casi pierde el alma al ver semejante cuadro y oír la revelación de su amada morena. Aunque fue a coro con el resto. – Kuso marimo, te voy a mandar a aliviar la VÍA LÁCTEA!

- Fueron sólo unos masajes, no hay porqué causar tanto escándalo.- refunfuñó Zoro

- NANIII! Robin-chwaaann~ Si querías masajes debiste haberme consultado a mi primero~ Y no a este musculoca con las manos ásperas y toscas! ¡Seguramente fue eso lo que te hizo gritar! Esa bestia no fue lo suficientemente suave para la delicada piel de una flor como Robin-chwaan~

- De hecho grité porque hizo muy bien su trabajo, más que bien diría…- Decir eso y apuñalarlo era lo mismo para el cocinero, y Zoro estaba disfrutándolo.

- Me llamó a mi porque era el único que podía hacerlo, así que ve con esas manitas de mujer a jugar a la cocinita –

- Maldito cabeza de Bonsai de cuarta! TE VOY A PODAR A PATADAS!

- Ya basta Sanji!- Lo cortó Nami con un golpe que le dejó un chichón del tamaño de su puño en la frente - ¿No ves que tanto griterío me hace doler la cabeza?- Reclamó.

_Qué irónica-_ pensó Chopper demasiado asustado para decirlo en voz alta.

-... Gomené... Mellorineee~

- Sólo masajes?...Robin?

- Sí Nami-san, realmente estoy aliviada ahora… Lamento haberlos preocupado.- Sonrió como siempre.

- Pues fueron unos súper masajes para hacerte gritar así! Au!

- Pues sí, lo fueron

- Omoshireee! Yo también quiero masajes Zoro!

- Olvídalo.

- Oi! Soy tu senchou y te ordeno que me hagas masajes!

- Jamás.

- Zoro, luego enseñame esa técnica, se nota que ha sido muy eficaz! Podría ser un gran aporte a la medicina!

- mhm…

- Bueno, ya basta de parloteo, volvamos a la fiesta de una vez….

- Chotto mate! Yo también quiero esos masajes Zoro!

- Pero primero estoy yo Usopp!

- SHINAII! -

No había caso, no iba a obtener nada de información de ella con todos esos baka alrededor_, tal vez más tarde...a solas…_

- Ah! Y ustedes dos bajan con nosotros!- sentenció la akage no queriendo que los que estén a solas sean ellos de vuelta, no al menos hasta que Robin le cuente lo que se traían entre manos.

- Esta bien – Contestó la morena, antes de que el peliverde pudiese refutar algo. Serenamente se giró hacia él con la camisa ya abrochada y lo miró cómplice – podemos seguir con la sesión otro día.

Entonces se levantó y se dirigió para unirse al resto, seguida por él, quién se arrimó hasta su oído y le dijo – Espero que sea pronto.

- Antes de lo que imaginas Kenshi-san ;)

FIN.


End file.
